1. Field of the Invention
In internal combustion engines, throttle devices are used in the intake tube section and can regulate the air volume required by the internal combustion engine for the combustion of fuel in the combustion chamber of the engine. As a rule, the throttle devices include a drive unit, a throttle valve supported on a shaft, and a two-part throttle housing, which can be made of cast metal or embodied as an injection molded plastic part. In addition, throttle housings are often provided with a separate housing cover, which can be used to seal the housing in order to prevent the intake of outside air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 195 25 510 A1 relates to a throttle valve adjusting unit which includes a throttle valve fastened to a throttle valve shaft supported so that it can rotate in a throttle valve fitting. An actuating motor, which is supported on the throttle valve fitting and is associated with the throttle valve shaft, can move the throttle valve. This actuating motor includes at least one slider and at least one potentiometer path for detecting an adjustment position of the throttle valve shaft with an electrical connection. The actuating motor and the potentiometer are connected to the electrical connection in a connection chamber. In addition, a sealing cover closes the connection chamber. The at least one potentiometer path is affixed to the cover and the cover has a coupling part formed onto it, which is associated with the electrical connection. In addition, the cover is provided with at least one motor plug contact, which electrically contacts a reciprocal motor plug contact connected to the actuating motor when the cover is mounted onto the throttle valve fitting.
DE 44 01 690 A1 relates to an intake tube design, in particular for use in internal combustion engines, which includes an at least two-part shell design including a first shell part and a second shell part are connected to each other by means of an elastic seal. The first shell part has a receiving region for the seal, into which a fixing part of the second shell part reaches. The receiving region is essentially embodied as an axially extending groove formed into the wall of the first shell part. By contrast, the fixing part is embodied as an essentially axially protruding rib formed onto the wall of the second shell part. Preferably an elastic seal made of closed-pore silicone foam is used as a sealing element. According to this embodiment, the shell parts are produced as thermoplastic injection molded parts.
The subject of DE 198 43 771 A1 is an electromotive actuator, in particular for use in a throttle device of an internal combustion engine. The electromotive actuator includes a housing and an electric motor disposed on a drive side inside the housing. The electric motor drives a moving element disposed in the housing, in particular a throttle valve; a separate electronics housing for containing control and/or evaluation electronics can be fastened to the housing. The drive side of the electromotive actuator is connected via electrical connection means to the electronics housing; in particular, the electrical connection means are a component of the electronics housing. The throttle valve housing includes a plug connector or a socket, which is complementary to the connection of the electrical connection means.
With the embodiment proposed according to the invention, a guidance of the actuating drive, which actuates a throttle device, and fastening means can be embodied directly on the throttle device housing when it is manufactured. The throttle device housing is provided with a receiving housing, which can contain an actuating drive that is preferably embodied as an electric drive unit. The receiving housing for the actuating drive can be embodied with two guide surfaces, one of which is constituted by the inside of the circumference surface of the receiving housing. Another guide surface for the actuating drive, which can be inserted into the receiving housing, can be embodied in the vicinity of a limit wall at the end of the receiving housing.
When the actuating drive and the receiving housing are assembled, on the one hand, a closing and contacting element can affix the actuating drive in the receiving housing; on the other hand, an electrical contacting of the actuating drive can be simultaneously achieved during insertion of the actuating drive. The closing and contacting element is provided with an electrical contact on the outside for this purpose. During installation of the closing and contacting element, it rests against contacting pins, which are provided on the end of the actuating drive, and produces an electrical connection to the plug connection provided on the closing and contacting element. The closing and contacting element can be accommodated directly on the electric drive unit and can also be embodied as a separate component that is slid onto it.
Fastening means can be formed on the outside of the receiving housing for the actuating drive. The fastening means, several of which can be disposed distributed along the circumference surface of the receiving housing, include openings into which protrusions embodied as detent projections on the closing and contacting element engage in snap fashion. In lieu of a detent projection connection, screws or pins can also be used to attach the closing and contacting element to the receiving housing; in this instance, the fastening means are provided with internal threads, stop surfaces, or the like.
Sealing elements can be accommodated in the receiving housing, which allow the closing and contacting element to protect the actuating drive from external influences, such as dust or moisture. On the other hand, a damping element can be provided between the closing and contacting element and the end of the drive unit oriented toward the closing and contacting element, thus permitting a vibrationless support of the actuating drive inside the receiving housing.
The seal between the receiving housing and the closing and contacting element can be produced by an integrated labyrinth seal, an inserted seal in the form of an O-ring, or a glued connection between the two components. On the other hand, the receiving housing and the closing and contacting element can be connected to each other by means of ultrasonic welding or laser welding.
The embodiment according to the invention presents an inexpensive fastening possibility and contacting of an actuating drive on a throttle device, which in particular limits the number of required assembly steps.